Amour
by Mokya
Summary: L'amour...Quand Xanxus découvre enfin ce sentiment, il est trop tard. Ne vous fier pas au titre, cette fanfiction n'a rien de guimauve. Au contraire c'est une Deathfic.


Disclaimer : Les personnage appartiennent à Akira Amano/Auteur du mangas Katekyo Hitman Reborn .

Pairing : Xanxus/Squalo

Note de l'Auteur : Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, cette Fanfiction sort tout droit de mon imagination et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Amour  
_**

**L'amour...Je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir un jour ressentir ce sentiment. Quelle ironie du sort, le jour où je m'en rends compte est le jour où l'homme que j'aime meurt et paradoxalement je suis responsable de sa mort. Un rire amer m'échappe et pour la première fois de ma vie une larme coule. Une seule et unique larme qui représente à quel point mon cœur saigne et agonise.**

-Revenons un peu en arrière pour que vous compreniez mieux-

* * *

Un jour comme les autres s'était déroulé au manoir de la Varia et ce soir comme tous les soirs où le Boss distribuait les missions tous les membres étaient réunis dans le salon. Une mission un peu spéciale avait été donnée à Squalo et Lussuria. Spéciale car ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'informations et qu'elle était plus dangereuse que d'habitude, ce qui n'avait fait qu'exciter davantage les deux chargés d'accomplir la mission en question.

Si Xanxus avait su à ce moment-là la dangerosité et la complexité de la mission il n'aurait s'en doute pas affecter aussi peu de personnes à celle-ci. Cependant il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer comment aller tourner cette mission, lui qui ne s'en était pas préoccupé plus que cela.

Squalo et Lussuria se préparèrent donc pendant deux jours puis partirent impatients de pouvoir avoir enfin un peu d'action. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une petite auberge le soir venu pour y passer la nuit. Le lendemain à l'aube ils avaient prévu d'aller décimer cette famille qui avait quelques jours plus tôt menacés les Vongola.

Le jour J ils se rendirent donc au Manoir principal de cette famille quelque peu suicidaire pour tout détruire. Mais qu'elle ne fût pas leur surprise en découvrant le manoir déjà complètement détruit, on les avait apparemment devancé. Rageur de ne pouvoir massacrer, torturer et tuer ces gens comme ils se l'étaient imaginé, ils cherchèrent les coupables...et trouvèrent.

Une famille alliée à ces sous-merdes avait cru bon de casser leur alliance en allant les massacrer. Néanmoins il était clair que cette famille non plus n'était pas alliée au Vongola. Après avoir « plus ou moins » prévenu leurs boss –c'est-à-dire envoyer une lettre qui n'arriverait pas avant quelques jours au manoir- ils étaient parties s'amuser avec cette autre famille sans plus de renseignement sur celle-ci.

Quelle erreur pour des tueurs qui n'en avaient encore jamais commis la moindre pendant des missions.

Quand Xanxus avait reçu la lettre, 2 jours étaient passés et il avait eu comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'était donc renseigné sur la famille que ses deux déchets de subordonnées étaient allé éliminer. Et avait été surpris d'apprendre combien elle était grande, ce qui en soi n'était pas vraiment un problème pour les deux autres. Néanmoins lorsqu'il apprit qu'un autre possesseur de la flamme du ciel appartenait à cette famille il en conclut qu'il ne devait pas être seul, donc qu'il avait sans doute une équipe avec lui. N'ayant aucunes informations sur la force de l'ennemie il prit une sage décision et partit avec ses déchets de gardien vérifié l'état des deux autres déchets.

À leurs arrivés ils découvrirent un chantier, un ou des combats avaient eu donc lieu ici. Ils parcoururent les lieux, distinguant plus ou moins des restes de cadavres, regardant par la même occasion s'il ne s'agissait pas par hasard d'un de ses gardiens, même si cela lui paraissait peu probable.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherches –c'est que le manoir était grand et qu'ils ne sont que 4- Xanxus trouva enfin l'emplacement du combat qui paraissait le plus destructeur.

* * *

Je m'approchais de ce qui semblait, avant, être un jardin assez grand, j'aperçus un bout d'uniforme en sang de l'autre déchet de requin. Une désagréable boule se forma dans mon ventre, je pestais. Depuis quand **moi**, le grand Xanxus devenait anxieux ?! Si jamais je retrouve ce déchet, je le tue.

Je continuai ma marche jusqu'à découvrir un premier cadavre m'étant complètement inconnu. D'après moi c'était surement le boss de cette famille. N'en ayant rien à faire je poursuivis ma marche. Puis plus loin, j'aperçus un corps avec de longs cheveux gris, malgré moi mes pas ralentirent et mon cœur se serra désagréablement dans ma poitrine.

Arrivé devant le corps du déchet je remarquai que son visage était plus pale que d'habitude et qu'il avait l'air étrangement calme et serein. Ma première réaction fût alors de vérifier une chose, son pouls. J'essayai tout, au niveau du cou, des poignets, de l'aine. Mais rien n'a faire je ne trouvais rien. Je finis par me relever et réalisa.

Ce déchet de requin était mort, par ma faute. Si je ne lui avais pas donné cette mission il serait encore là. Un mal grandissant me prit aux tripes et une révélation me frappa.

_**Je l'aime.**_

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Voilà une autre Fanfiction terminé. J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié malgré sa fin triste. (Moi qui voulais écrire quelque chose qui finirait bien, c'est pas gagner x) )

Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu et vous dis sûrement à une prochaine fois.

Bye ~ Mokya.

Ps : J'accepte toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient négatives ou positives. Et vous prierez de bien vouloir me dire si jamais ma Fanfiction comporte des fautes ou si par inadvertance j'ai oublié un mot.


End file.
